


Magnus' Eurovision Soirée

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Random Malec scenes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, Everyone is there, Magnus throw a party, POV Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus suggested a get together for the Eurovision Song Contest Alec should have known it would turn into a full blown party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus' Eurovision Soirée

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I admit it I love Eurovision and seeing as it's coming up this month that got me to thinking about Magnus throwing a party.
> 
> Just a bit of silliness as I seem to be fighting against writers block on my other ideas.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Xox

It had all started so innocently. They had been lying on the sofa in the loft just watching some nonsense tv show when Magnus had suggested it. _How about a little soirée ?_ His exact words. That probably should have been a hint. You know to celebrate you moving in… _just a few close friends_. It had sounded fine and as he knew his boyfriend loved to throw parties it seemed mean to say no, not that he was any good at refusing anything to his wonderful warlock.

Alec remembered the look of absolute joy on the warlock's face as he grabbed for his phone to check dates. The mischievous glint in Magnus’ eye when he selected the date may also have been a clue that a quiet night wasn't really on the cards.

Magnus had suggested a themed evening, excited that in little over a month there was a annual singing contest in Europe that would be perfect for a get together. Apparently it was called the Eurovision Song Contest and was incredibly popular with loads of countries in Europe and even some not (Australia and Israel had been invited) all getting involved, and Magnus had pointed out as Idris was technically in Europe it was high time the Shadowhunters got involved.

How bad could it be? I mean some nice music in the background and Magnus had sworn he'd just invite a few people. He had finally settled on a very select group. First of all Izzy, Clary, Jace and Lydia were obviously on the list and if they were coming then Simon had to come and with him Raphael and Lily. Magnus had insisted that seeing as there were vampires coming for courtesy’s sake he had to have a couple of werewolves so Maia and Bat were invited as well. Then Magnus old friends Catarina and Tessa completed the group. Hardly anyone. It would be fine.

Except, as often happened the list kept getting longer, first it was some seelies (after all it would be rude not too) then a few more of the vampire clan and some more of Luke's pack. It was soon apparent that this was going to be less of a soirée and more of an out and out party.

Still Alec didn't worry too much.

Alec had started to feel a little trepidation when he had seen the invites which were unsurprisingly very glittery..

_** Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood ** _

_Cordially invite you to celebrate_

_The musical spectacular that is_

_**The Eurovision Song Contest** _

_Fancy dress mandatory  
Come representing your favourite European country_

He had felt then that things were getting somewhat out of control. But seriously how bad could a singing contest be … Right?

The next few weeks had passed in somewhat of a blur although despite the fact that he'd been pretty busy at the institute he couldn't help but notice that Magnus was spending an inordinate amount of time planning the perfect themed nibbles and researching drinks from around the world. It was, to be fair nice to see him so excited. It was, however slightly worrying when the warlock roped in Izzy and Clary to help with the arrangements. It became a regular occurrence to find the pair of them giggling conspiratorially in corners, although they assured Alec that it would be a fabulous evening. Apparently Magnus had shown them clips of previous shows to give them the inspiration, which was odd as every time Alec had asked him the warlock had insisted everything was in hand and not to worry.

A week before the party it seemed that everyone was obsessed with talking about what their costumes would be. Izzy had told Clary and Lydia excitedly that Simon was going to simply die when he saw what she was wearing and Alec had to stop himself from pointing out that as the vampire was already technically already dead it wouldn't be that hard. He still had no clue what he would be wearing, Magnus had assured him he had it all under control and not to worry and he hoped that the warlock had been joking when he'd mentioned lederhosen.

On the morning of the party the loft was a flurry of activity. Magnus was overseeing the instillation of a large amount of ginormous flat screen TVs and a spectacular sound system, whilst Clary and Isabelle were decorating every available inch of the loft with bunting and flags assisted by a very disgruntled looking Jace. Every available surface was filled with exotic delicacies, French snails jostled for position next to Swedish meatballs, German sauerkraut and Swiss fondue and many others that Alec didn't recognise. Magnus had set up an equally impressive bar area with drinks themed by country, Russian vodka, Greek ouzo, Italian grappa and many more. Beside the bar there was a stack of laminated cards, Alec picked one up to examine it more closely. There in bold letters was the title “Eurovision Song Contest Drinking Game Rules” followed by a list of instructions..

Fireworks…drink  
Wind machine …drink  
Costume change…drink  
Key change…drink

The list was apparently endless.

Alec had started to realise far too late that the situation was getting rapidly out of hand and equally that there was no way to back out now.

* * *

So that was how Alec Lightwood came to be standing in his new home dressed as a Roman gladiator in the middle of raucous party and much as he hated to admit it enjoying himself immensely. Alec Lightwood. At a party. Having fun. Now who would have thought that was possible a year ago.

Alec leaned back against the bar feeling decidedly tipsy as he sipped on a martini and gazed around the scene before him.

He had started to get the idea that perhaps it was a bit more than a singing contest during the very glittery opening credits but it was only when the contest actually began that it became evident that this was possibly one of the most ridiculously camp things he had ever seen. There had been a plethora of different songs from the actually quite good to the deeply bizarre and within minutes the loft had been filled with people shouting

“Fireworks…drink”

“Costume change .. Drink”

From there things had rapidly degenerated. Apparently now they were well in to the voting and quite frankly Alec didn't have the foggiest idea what was going on or in fact who was winning. Magnus had cranked up the music once the singing was over and medley of classic Eurovision songs was playing.

Alec smiled as he watched his sister dance sinuously around a quite frankly stunned looking Simon. His sister of course was an excellent dancer but her extremely provocative French maid outfit was certainly helping. Even Raphael, dressed in a resplendent matador outfit had almost cracked a smile.

The middle of the loft was filled with people dancing and he caught a glimpse of Clary's red hair flying around as she whirled around hand in hand with Lydia. Lydia's blonde hair was in thick plaits to complement her Swiss maid outfit and she was glowing with happiness. It was more than Alec could have hoped for.

Over in the corner Jace and a young werewolf.. Jordan was it… were first bumping like old friends which was funny considering that not half an hour earlier they were arguing over whether that was actually a key change in the Greek song.

“Sweden 12 points…drink” the shout went up

Closely followed by a very drunk Jace, in full Viking regalia, exclaiming loudly that he was Denmark obviously not Sweden but then drinking anyway.

As the music changed to pump out the pure euro pop strains of Gina G’s Ooh ahh just a little bit Alec noticed that Simon had broken out of his mesmerised state. He was clearly trying to do some very drunken Russian dancing to complement his Cossack outfit but despite having vampire strength was failing miserably and spending an inordinate amount of time landing heavily on his butt. Clary and Lydia had wandered over to watch and were laughing heavily, Clary's Greek laurel wreath headdress slightly wonky.

Alec felt someone lean heavily against his shoulder and looking down saw a slightly wobbly looking Lily looking up at him her smile wide and very fangy.

“Great party Alec..” She was slightly slurry and waving around a rather large glass of Bloody Mary… Emphasis on the bloody.

Despite her slightly inebriated state the vampire as always was immaculately dressed in a baby pink skirt suit.

“Hey Lily, missed the memo about fancy dress…” Alec admonished lightly

“It's vintage Coco Chanel darling..” She pouted back

Seeing Alec raising a questioning eyebrow Lilly was soon shouting across the room…

“Bane….. Bane … I love your boyfriend, I really do, but you simply must teach him something about fashion…..”

Magnus who was dancing with a group of Bavarian barmaid seelies looked across grinning broadly..

“Darling… It's a lost cause..” He shouted back winking at Alec.

Lily sighed dramatically and started to lecture Alec on the importance of Chanel. Alec wasn't really listening, the sight of his boyfriend was, as ever, captivating, the silver glitter in his hair sparkling in the light as he wove around the seelies. He was wearing a silver skin tight sequinned catsuit open to the waist showing off an expanse of polished bronze chest adorned with a wealth of necklaces. It occurred to Alec as Magnus sparkled under the party lights that he looked like a sexy mirror ball closely followed by the realisation that he was probably more drunk than he had realised.

Lily punched him firmly on the arm..

“So you see it's practically French national costume…”

“Huh”

“Oh you're hopeless..” She huffed “Fine… I'm going to rescue Raphael, at least he appreciates good dress sense”

As Lily sashayed off Alec overheard Maia’s friend and fellow werewolf Bat, who had been roped into DJ duty, announcing that the next one was for all you lovers out there in his most cheesy voice.

Magnus was practically flowing through the crowd towards him now, watching him was making Alec breathless. He stepped forward to gather the warlock in his arms as Johnny Logan’s Hold Me Now started to play.  
Alec ran his hands lightly down the warlock's sides.

“Remind me again which country your supposed to be” he teased gently  
“Well these sequins are rather like fish scales so.. Let's go with Finland” Magnus smiled mischievously looping his arms round his boyfriends neck.

“Cheater..”

“Always”

Alec pulled the warlock into a soft lingering kiss.

They rested their foreheads together as they swayed to the music together, Magnus’ ridiculously high platform boots making them almost the same height.

“So much for a quiet soirée ..” Alec murmured

“If I'd told you would you have wanted to do this…”

“Hmmm maybe not…”

“Are you having fun though..”

Alec pulled back a little and smiled at his boyfriend.

“Definitely …”

“I don't think you’re the only one” Magnus nodded his head to the right of them where a pinstriped suited Raj was currently entangled with a very handsome seelie knight.

“Raj.. Really…when did that happen…”

“Ah my boyfriend the trendsetter”

Magnus grinned at him wolfishly.

“We should do this more often …”

“Mags…”

The warlock threw his head back and shouted..

“Same time next year everyone?”

A huge cheer erupted .

“See they agree…” He smirked.

“You're impossible…”

Alec leaned in and kissed the warlock lightly.

“I love you Magnus Bane”

“I love you too.”

Magnus leant in to return the kiss, this time with more intent. The music was changing into something more upbeat as the warlock started to writhe against Alec fingers tangling in his hair.  
Alec broke free and growled softly into his boyfriends ear..

“I swear Magnus if you don't stop moving like that I'll have no choice but to drag you out of here and tear that catsuit off you..”

“Now that sounds like an excellent plan..” Magnus breathed starting to manoeuvre them away from the party “I'm sure everyone's Far too busy to notice.”

The last thing Alec noticed before they bundled into the bedroom was Jace leering suggestively and giving him thumbs up.

As Magnus dragged him in for a hungry kiss Alec reflected that it had been an awesome night and, he thought it was about to get a hell of a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is unfamiliar with Eurovision ... First question why?
> 
> Secondly if you want to get the idea I would recommend a you tube search for
> 
> Conchita Wurst - Rise Like A Phoenix (Austria)  
> Dana International - Diva (Israel )  
> Lordi - Hard Rock Hallelujah (Finland)  
> And finally  
> Vera Serduchka - Dancing Lasha Tumbai (Ukraine )
> 
> I think that gives a fair idea of the madness involved X


End file.
